


8 September 1760: Surrender

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in his governor-general's residence in Montreal, Matthieu has his last breakfast before becoming a British colony. </p>
<p>Warning for gratuitous references to the Seven Years' War and the conquest of Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 September 1760: Surrender

_8 September 1760 :: Montreal, Canada :: on the occasion of Canada's final surrender to Great Britain_

Matthieu looked out of the windows of the governor's residence, not really seeing his city. Another few weeks, and the leaves would start turning colours. Farmers were already selecting what stock to slaughter for winter. Families were covering up their parsnips and carrots before the fall. His governor general sat next to him at the table, preparing to surrender him to the English general.

Vaudreuil set aside his fork, folded his napkin. "I tried, Matthieu."

"I know," he said quietly, and mustered a smile for his governor. "You're one of mine - I _know_."

He shook his head. "Montcalm would have had things to say if he heard that."

"Montcalm had a great deal to say about a great many things, few enough of them complimentary to me or mine. And I-" He pushed his knife along the table. "You saved my people, at the cost of your career, against orders to fight to the last man. Thank you."

He opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head ruefully. "I never have gotten used to hearing such talk from one who looks so young. And I only did what was right."

"Lévis did what he thought was right, too."

"Mm, and he still is." Vaudreuil tipped his finger toward the window. "He's burning the regimental colours, since Amherst won't allow the honours of war."

That- That _would_ explain the column of smoke rising over the courtyard. Matthieu bit his lip. "And the protections for the Acadians?"

"Rejected. I'm sorry I couldn't protect your cousins, just you." He took a sip of his wine, eyes on the rooftops outside. "You will have the rights of British citizens, and protection for the faith."

"The same as Quebec City, then."

"Very much so, yes." He pushed his chair back, but hesitated before standing. "Will you be coming to the gate, for the ceremony?"

"I don't have a choice."

"I'd be glad to make an excuse, arrange for General Amherst to meet you in your residence instead."

"Thank you, Pierre." He touched Vaudreuil's arm. "I know you mean well, but if there is one thing Francis taught me, it was to do my duty, and my duty is to be passed to the General just as the city is. Appearances must be maintained."

He nodded, patted Matthew's hand awkwardly.

"Besides," he said with a smile, "my brother's out there, and he wouldn't let me live it down."


End file.
